Berlari
by Reigart
Summary: Dan sekarang pada titik ini aku harus mengusahakan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin masih aku miliki, tapi kebodohanku dan ketakutanku tak lebih kecil dari apa yang aku inginkan.


**Nara Shikamaru-Yamanaka Ino**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Berlari**

Teradiksi dari sejenis rasa sakit yang kau ciptakan, bahkan bayanganmupun mampu membawa cukup badai untuk memporandakan hati ini. Ketika tengah malam tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati mimpi buruk, itu kau. Kau adalah mimpi terburuk yang tak pernah berhasil kuhadapi, takkan mampu kuhadapi karena dari dasar jiwa ini tak bersedia mengusirmu pergi, hatiku terlalu membutuhkanmu. Bodoh. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah menginginkan malam untuk terus bermimpi menggandeng tanganmu kuat-kuat dan berjalan beriringan. Malam terlalu gelap untuk aku terjerumus dalam harapan konyol dan kulalui dengan sedikit tertawa. Ya tertawa, salah satu mekanisme pertahanan yang masih aku miliki untuk bertahan dan berpura-pura bahwa ini bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tidaklah apa-apa. Aku masih baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin karena malamlah kau terjerumus dalam lubang dendam tanpa dasar, aku tahu malam yang kau lewati lebih panjang dariku untuk merasakan betapa tertekannya hatimu saat kau tak lagi memiliki penuntunmu.

Mungkin memang takdir tak berpihak pada kita, tidak, kita tidak pernah memiliki takdir untuk bersama, karena waktu yang telah aku dan kau lalui hanyalah sebuah gurauan yang hadir di celah sepi. Dan memang sudah seharusnya itu berjalan. Dan sekarang disinilah aku. Mengamati takdir yang berjalan padamu, kau mungkin tahu tapi kau mengacuhkanya dan melaluinya begitu saja. Di atas altar sana kau akan merapalkan mantra ajaib penghancur hatiku. Kau bersama wanita itu. Entah mengapa wanita itu, wanita yang memiliki rambut sama pirangnya denganku terlihat bagaikan monster buruk rupa di mataku. Terdengar egois memang.

Dan sekarang pada titik ini aku harus mengusahakan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin masih aku miliki, tapi kebodohanku dan ketakutanku tak lebih kecil dari apa yang aku inginkan. Jadi aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dengan diam dan menatap kemegahan altarmu di depan sana dan menunggu Chouji untuk merangkul pundakku dan menenangkan hatiku. Ya tenang walau hanya sedikit. Dan andai kau tahu, iringan lagu kebahagian yang mengiringi hari besarmu bagiku itu adalah lagu terburuk yang pernah masuk ketelingaku. Lebih buruk dari lagu kematian. Lebih mengerikan dari Gloomy Sunday.

"Ino, jika kau tak cukup kuat untuk menghadiri acara ini, aku bersedia menemanimu." Chouji tiba-tiba muncul dalam pandanganku, dia lebih dari tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat sahabat kita bahagia. Lagipula Shikamaru juga sahabatmu, apa kau tega meninggalkannya di hari bersejarah ini ?" kupasang senyum yang penuh rasa keterpaksaan untuk orang ini. Orang yang juga menjadi sahabatku dari kecil. Dia memang tahu semuanya, meskipun tidak dari awal karena aku baru mengatakan tentang perasaanku tentangnya bulan lalu. Saat sebeleum aku mendengar darinya, bahwa dia akan segera menikah.

"Kau benar, tapi berhenti melakukan itu Ino-chan. Tidak seharusnya kau memasang senyum itu kepadaku." Orang ini memang yang terbaik. Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

"Kau yang terbaik Chouji." Aku memuji kejujuranya. aku memuji kebaikan dan ke-ada-anya yang selalu untukku.

Sebentar lagi, upacaranya akan dimulai, ya dan setelah saat itu tiba, Shikamaru benar-benar bukan lagi milikku. Aku tak lagi berhak atas dirinya atau bayanganya. Aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air mataku, apa akan dikatakan orang bila melihatku? Tapi aku harus kuat. Ya aku harus kuat.

Kulihat Shikamaru memakai Tuxedo hitam dengan hem berkerah warna putih. Memang tidak mewah, dia tidak akan menyukainya tapi dia terlihat tampan dan menawan di mataku, ah, dia memang selalu tampan di mataku. Berapa lama lagi ini akan selesai? Lagu itu semakin menyiksaku saja.

"Ino, ada sesuatu penting yang harus aku berikan padamu." Ucapan Chouji mengiterupsi lamunanku. Lagi. Dia melakukanya untuk kedua kali. Dan kata yang baru saja keluar darinya membuatku penasaran dan mengerutkan dahi. Sesuatu? Di saat seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia akan memberikan keripik kentang padaku.

"Sesuatu? Jangan katakan kalau kau akan memberikan satu keripik kentangmu padaku, Chouji. Aku tidak berselera bahkan untuk makanan ringanmu." ucapku cukup panjang untuk keadan moodku saat ini.

"Tentu saja bukan Ino, aku heran mengapa bisa kau berpikir hal aneh seperti itu." Dia mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Ini, bacalah. Kau masih punya cukup waktu untuk itu." Surat? Aku tak tahu. Benar-benar tak tahu.

"Surat? Kau memberiku surat saat seperti ini? Hal aneh apalagi ini Chouji?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia memang aneh.

"Bacalah dan lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia berkata dengan nada yang ditekan. Membuatku bingung. "Tidak, sebelum kau katakan surat apa ini?" jawabku dengan suara yang tegas. Cukup jelas untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa aku benar-benar tidak berencana melakukan permintaannya.

Dia mendengus kesal "Kau memang keras kepala Ino, itu titipan dari Shikamaru. Dia memberikannya tadi saat aku menemuinya di kamarnya." Aku langsung menatapnya tak percaya. Kulihat Shikamaru sedang menatapku tajam saat ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?.

Aku berdiri dari deretan kursi tamu saat ini. Tatapanku tajam mengarah tepat ke arah Shikamaru. "Hey, Nara Shikamaru" suaraku cukup keras untuk membuat semua tamu menatapku, "Ayo kita lakukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan." Ucapku dengan suara sangat tegas dan yakin.

Dan berikutnya yang aku lihat adalah pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar di belakangku, sementara tepat di hadapanku, seorang pangeran pujaanku sedang menggamit tanganku erat dan berlari. Ya kita berlari.

Ino, jika kau kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku, lakukan hal itu sekarang.

Nara Shikamaru

**Fin**

837 words, cukup pendek, tidak tapi sangat pendek. Apabila terdapat kesalahan tulisan, huruf, tanda baca dan diksi dalam tulisan tersebut di atas, silahkan anda sampaikan. Terimakasih.


End file.
